Dream Bug
by Jymac
Summary: One Shot... There is no other team Atobe would rather spend time with then his whacked up team... Hyotei Crack Fic Dirty and Silver Pair hints I think... Uh... did I mention crack?


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Happy now? I'm not D: Oh how I wished I owned PoT. But I have a cool poster of the Rikkai Team, it's pretty neat.

**Notes: **Don't ask, just please, do _not_ ask. I just... Typed and typed until I couldn't type anymore... Hyotei crack? I think so. But you can blame Jirou, Gakuto and Hiyoshi. Yes I said blame Hiyoshi for the crack!

**Pairing(s):** Uh... I guess you can say little hints of Dirty and Silver (Oshitar&Gakuto and Shishido&Ohtori)

Again, please don't ask. I just... Happened? smiles innocently and walks away whistling

* * *

"If a Genie suddenly popped up in front of you and said you had any three wishes in the world, what would you wish for?" Mukahi asked his team mates.

The weather had decided that it had seen enough of Hyotei practicing their tennis, so the heavens opened and it started to pour down with rain half way through practice. Couch Sakaki had dismissed them and went under shelter and back to his office, the regulars were in the special clubhouse just for the eight of them. Atobe was sitting at the end of the table, where he could see everyone, writing out some notes on everyone's tennis skills, Kabaji was standing silently behind him, faithful as always, Jirou was sitting on a seat to Atobe's immediate right, sprawled on the table sleeping, Ohtori was sitting on a bench, doing some history homework, Shishido was sitting next to him, half listening to Mukahi and half helping Ohtori with his homework when he seemed stuck, Mukahi was sitting on the same bench, within arms reach of Shishido but not as close as Shishido was to Ohtori, Oshitari was sitting at the end of that bench, feet resting on his tennis bag as he read his newest romance novel, and Hiyoshi was lying on his back, taking up most of the room, on the bench opposite. None of them had gone home yet because they were either waiting for their parents to pick them up or for the bus. Atobe could leave whenever he wanted, but as buchou he had to make sure the clubhouse didn't get messed up with Mukahi and Shishido in there.

And he secretly enjoyed having times like these with his team, but he would never admit it.

"That's stupid, Genie's don't exist." Shishido snorted, the question had been directed at everyone but Shishido was the first to reply to it, as always.

"I know that, bird for brains!" Mukahi said as he punched Shishido in the arm, "I talking hypothetically." He told Shishido in a know-it-all voice.

Shishido rubbed his arm where Mukahi punched him and mumbled something under his breath about crayons, chickens, dinner and guns. Mukahi went wide-eyed, pulled off Shishido's hat and continued to repeatedly hit him with it while yelling out: "Did not! Don't ever bring that up again! It was only once!" before Oshitari pulled Mukahi by the arm and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and giggle. Shishido yanked his hat out of the others grip and put it back on his head.

Hiyoshi watched the scene that was going on before he decided to speak, "My first wish would be for Atobe to disappear," this earned a stern glare from said buchou and a threat of one hundred laps around the tennis courts in the rain, Hiyoshi just ignored him and continued, "my second would be to become buchou, and my last would be-"

"You can't say more wishes!" Mukahi cut him off before Hiyoshi could finish, "That's, like, against the Genie's code of Honor or something." Mukahi reasoned with a nod.

Hiyoshi just stared at him blankly for awhile before continuing, "My last wish would be…" Hiyoshi paused, "to be undefeated in tennis." He finished with an evil smirk Atobe thought would be great for him to use it next year to scare the freshmen when he retired from being buchou and Hiyoshi takes his place.

Shishido snorted but said nothing as Ohtori tapped him on the arm with the end of his pencil as he pointed to a question, Mukahi laughed, "Gekokujyou freak," he muttered, Oshitari nodded, "those are wise wishes," he said as he turned a page of his novel.

The clubroom fell into a comfortable silence for about ten seconds before Jirou abruptly jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in the process and earning a jump from everyone in the clubroom except Kabaji, who just widen his eyes in shock, but quickly put his normal expressionless face back on, the Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei gave a cry and quickly ran out of the room, managing to stumble over Oshitari's legs in the process but still got to the door on time, running out into the rain and out of sight of the regulars in the clubhouse.

"Because _that_ wasn't weird." Mukahi said as he stood up and closed the door before anymore rain came in.

"Maybe he had a bad dream?" Ohtori suggested as he twirled his pencil in his finger's to erase the mark he made across the page from his sudden start.

"Must've been one hell of a bad dream," Shishido said as he looked at the door with his eyebrows raised.

Hiyoshi settled back down on the bench and closed his eyes, deciding that day-dreaming about over-throwing Atobe would be a good way to make time pass.

Atobe let out a sigh and went back to writing down the results of today's practice match that actually finished before the rain came in, "Kabaji, get a towel ready for when he comes back."

"Usu," came the single reply as Kabaji went around the corner and opened a closet that was full of tennis equipment, spare uniforms, some files and of course, towels. When Kabaji came back with a blue towel that had the Hyotei symbol stitched into it he placed it on the table and went back to standing behind Atobe.

A few minutes of calmness washed over the clubhouse, Atobe had finished writing out what happened in the day's practice and was reading a book that Kabaji had handed to him. Mukahi was quietly mumbling to Oshitari about a movie he had watched the other night, Oshitari was pretty sure Mukahi was on the verge of sleep and he just nodded, showing Mukahi that he was listening even though he was still reading. Shishido was quite fine just watching Ohtori do his homework while they talked about doing some extra practice tonight if it cleared up. Hiyoshi was softly snoring as he had fallen asleep; every now and then he would mutter 'Gekokujyou' 'Atobe' and 'kill'.

Once Mukahi had fallen asleep, using Oshitari's shoulder as a pillow Jirou came back into the clubhouse, dripping wet from head to toe. The five awake regulars stared at him as he grabbed the towel on the table and dried himself off a little. He was smiling his usual smile that he had when he wasn't tired or excited and he sat back down in the seat he was in before.

Atobe raised his eyebrows at him, silently asking him what all the commotion was about, but he just received a smile from Jirou as he grabbed his school bag and rummaged through it.

Atobe decided to let the matter drop and continued reading his book, Shishido and Ohtori, who were hoping for an explanation too, went back to talking and working on there homework, only for it to be disrupted Hiyoshi who sat up right too quickly that he fell of the bench with an 'Oh shit!' he quickly scrambled for his feet but kept on slipping since the floor was wet because Jirou had just been standing there, once he got to his feet and was trying to get the door open, Mukahi screamed, jumped off the bench and over Oshitari's legs as he jumped on Hiyoshi's back while screaming: "Open the god damn door!" .

Once Hiyoshi had the door open, he pushed Mukahi off his back and ran out into the rain, Mukahi quickly stood up and ran after Hiyoshi, "Gah! Wait for me, Hiyo!" he screamed after his doubles partner.

Ohtori and Shishido were staring at the door again; Oshitari and Atobe were staring at Jirou who was munching away on some Pocky he got from his backpack.

"Jirou," Atobe started.

"What's going on?" Oshitari finished, he placed his book back in his bag, got up and sat at the table across from Jirou.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shishido snorted, "'what do you mean?' What we mean is why did those two just run away screaming like you did ten minutes ago?"

Jirou looked up at the ceiling in thought and then looked at Atobe with a confused look on his face, "so is that how I ended up in the rain?" he asked, "I ran out screaming?"

Atobe stared at Jirou for awhile then let out an insufferable sigh, "you don't remember how you ended up in the rain?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Jirou shook his head in a silent no then went back to eating some Pocky. Shishido and Ohtori just stared at the Volley specialist thinking, 'what the hell?' until Ohtori's phone went off, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a message from his mother saying that she was out front now and that Shishido could get a lift home too.

The doubles pair stood up grabbing there bags, "Well, you guys have fun sorting out Jirou and the other two when they get back." Shishido said as he followed Ohtori out the door, "See you tomorrow!" Ohtori called out as Shishido closed the door behind them.

Jirou waved at the two with a smile, Oshitari said a polite goodbye and Atobe gave them a nod before turning his attention back to Jirou, "You, my dear team mate," he said as Hiyoshi and Mukahi crashed through the door, panting heavily, "are seriously whacked up in the head." He muttered before ordering Kabaji to get the other two towels.

Yes, there is no other team Atobe would rather spend time with other than his whacked up team.

Although he would never admit it.


End file.
